veepfandomcom-20200215-history
President of the United States
The President of the United States of America (POTUS) is the head of state and head of government of the United States. The president leads the executive branch of the federal government and is the commander-in-chief of the United States Armed Forces. This position places its holder in leadership of the nation that has the largest economy and the most expensive military, with command authority over the largest active nuclear arsenal. The president is frequently described to be among the most powerful people in the world. Article II of the U.S. Constitution vests the executive power of the United States in the president and charges him with the execution of federal law, alongside the responsibility of appointing federal executive, diplomatic, regulatory, and judicial officers, and concluding treaties with foreign powers with the advice and consent of the Senate. The president is further empowered to grant federal pardons and reprieves, and to convene and adjourn either or both houses of Congress under extraordinary circumstances. Since the founding of the United States, the power of the president and the federal government has grown substantially. Each modern president, despite possessing no formal legislative powers beyond signing or vetoing congressionally passed bills, is largely responsible for dictating the legislative agenda of his party and the foreign and domestic policy of the United States. The president is indirectly elected by the people through the Electoral College to a four-year term, and is one of only two nationally elected federal officers, the other being the Vice President of the United States.The Twenty-second Amendment, adopted in 1951, prohibits anyone from ever being elected to the presidency for a third full term. It also prohibits a person from being elected to the presidency more than once if that person previously had served as president, or acting president, for more than two years of another person's term as president. In all, 45 individuals have served 46 presidencies (Cleveland's two non-consecutive terms each counted) spanning 56 full four-year terms. The current President of the United States is Richard Splett, whose term of office began on January 20, 2041. Recent Presidents S''ee also: List of Presidents of the United States'' Several fictional Presidents make appearances throughout the main timeline of Veep: President Stevenson, whose term began in 1989 (it is hinted), Stuart Hughes (2013-2016), Selina Meyer (2016-2017), and Laura Montez, who took office in 2017. The flash-forward in the series finale reveals the timeline beyond 2017: Laura Montez served one term (2017-2021), Selina Meyer was re-elected in 2020 and served one full term (2021-2025), Kemi Talbot served two terms sometime between 2025 and 2041, and Richard Splett was elected in 2040 and re-elected in 2044. If Reagan (the most recent actual President to be mentioned in Veep) is the 40th President, Stevenson is the 41st, and Hughes is the 44th, that means that there are still two Presidents who served prior to the events of the series that have not been seen: POTUS 42 (who would have served from 1997 to 2005) and POTUS 43 (who would have served from 2005 to 2013). Known Living Former Presidents (As of 2045) * Laura Montez * Kemi Talbot References Category:Jobs Category:Government